


一个梦

by etheric



Category: spank - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etheric/pseuds/etheric





	一个梦

他是出现在你梦中的人。

灰白的头发，紧抿成线的嘴唇，最夺人眼球的是他那双深棕色的眸子里透出的沉稳的光。

他打开门进来，你惊恐地从洗手台一路后退，直到背部撞上坚硬的大理石墙。

你不记得你们之间是什么关系——或者说有什么联系，你也不知道你为什么会出现在这个房间。梦境从来都是没有道理、荒诞不经的，没有过去，也没有未来。

“过来。”他叫你，声音低沉而有磁性，抬起的手腕上有一块机械表。

你不动，你死死靠着冰凉的墙面，你看不到自己的表情，但你知道那一定充满了惊疑和抗拒。

你好像想起你到这里来是为了一场实践，但你又不确定，你一向谨慎自持，小心翼翼地不敢越线一步。他看到你眼中带刺的目光，线条分明的脸上没有露出任何表情，说：“你没有准备好，走吧。”

你贴着墙从他身边溜走，经过他身边时闻到他身上有好闻的气味，但你醒了，你挠破头皮也没想起那到底是什么味道。

你照常上课、生活，但你总忘不了那一晚的梦。你在现实中活成一个模板，你的脚步始终朝着最被人们期望的方向前行，你小心地维护着自己的一切，你害怕自己的爱好被发现，那几乎会毁了你。

但那欲望像夏日疯长的藤蔓，你被它们困在原地，越挣扎越缠绕，带刺的藤勒住你的血肉，你的灵魂在无垠的黑夜中尖叫。  
你上网查到了一种叫清醒梦的东西，你觉得它可以帮到你。你一天七小时的睡眠被手环的震动切割成数段碎片，你在饱受了数日睡眠质量极差的折磨后，终于又来到了那个房间。

这次是他先来的，整个房间的设计给人温暖的感觉，你喜欢这种偏暗的色调。

“你……是主吗？”你问，“是为我而来的吗？”

他穿着黑色的贴身毛衣，朝你温柔一笑：“我是被你创造的，你说我是什么，我就是什么。”

“但是上次我没有意识，你也是这样。”你笨拙地描述自己的想法，你发现你在他面前失去了侃侃而谈的能力。

“那是因为你本来就想的是这样。”他站起来，撸起毛衣袖子露出肌肉结实的小臂，“小姑娘，快点吧，我可说不清你什么时候就醒了。”

你手脚发软地被他拉到腿上，肚子被他的大腿顶住，他拉住你往沙发上带了带，让你的腿放平，宽大的手掌覆盖掉你大半个臀部，你紧张地抓住沙发垫子。

火辣辣的疼痛让从未挨过打的你始料未及，你以为在梦里就不会痛。

“别傻了，你想要的不就是这个吗？”

你咬着牙忍痛，他的大手一左一右地扇在你两瓣臀肉上，你挨了一会，心中一股气憋久了，啊地叫了一声，挣扎起来。

“放开我！我不要了！”

他充耳不闻，甚至还来剥你的裤子。

“大变态！”你尖叫，“我要让你消失！”

“你真的想让我消失，我早就不在了，小变态。”他轻松的语气让你气愤，却无可奈何。

你雪白的肌肤已经染上了粉红色，显得那两团肉格外可爱。他不为所动，把你从他的腿上捞起来按跪在沙发靠背上，手里凭空出现一块薄竹板子，沁人的凉意从你发热的臀肉上传来。

“不要那么刻意地来找我。”

狠狠的一下抽得你直接虚坐了下去，你手捂着屁股，眼里透出愤怒的火焰。

“这段时间因为睡眠不好你差点搞砸了多少事情？”他按住扭动的你的腰肢，在肉团最丰满的地方落下狠狠一击，清脆的声音和炸开的疼痛几乎同时传入你的大脑，你呜了一声。

那块可恶的竹板精准地反复抽打臀腿的一小块皮肉，你觉得那里要胀得裂开了。你下意识伸手去挡，结果手心被他抓住按在腰上狠狠挨了几下。

“不要自以为是。”

“你知道我在想什么？”你惊讶地问。

“我知道你在想什么，你也知道我在想什么。”冰凉的竹尺在你臀上巡游，“我就是你，你就是我。”

“你很像个神棍诶，我不知道你在想什么。”

“你知道的，只是你不想知道。”

你想把他拉到逻辑学的课堂上好好听上一学期课，然而这个想法下一秒就被他无情打散。

“疼……你别打了……”你迅速认清当前形势，开始服软。

他充耳不闻，一心一意挥着竹尺给你的屁股加温。从腰下到腿根，每一个地方都被那根刑具照顾了个遍，肿起的皮肉在抽打中颤抖。

你试图从梦境里醒来，但当眼前的景象真的开始不稳定时你又退缩了，你觉得这个男人的竹尺似乎比现实温柔得多。

在你一晃神的瞬间，他停下了责打，你疑惑地回头，发现他手中握住的东西已经变成了一根藤条。

“梦里就是这点好，想要什么有什么。”他笑着对你说。

你立马手脚并用地爬开，又被他拽着脚脖子拉了回来，你发誓你这辈子从来没有过这么丢人的时候。

“趴好，小姑娘，你逃不了的，乖乖把屁股撅起来。”

你羞得耳朵根都红了，把头埋进臂弯里装鸵鸟，但藤条虚放在你滚烫的臀肉上时，你还是难以抑制地抖了一下。

他说：“你来这里的目的很简单，挨打，仅此而已，不要想太多。”

他挥起藤条抡在你臀上，你痛得大叫一声，眼角滚下两颗泪珠。它尖锐的疼痛在早被打得肿起的皮肉上成倍放大。你浑身都在发抖，可他不急不缓，在你身后留下一道道鲜红的棱子。

“还想要吗？”他问。

你哭得泣不成声，“要……请继续……”

你觉得他好像在叹息，你是个矛盾的集合体。你渴望疼痛，又逃避疼痛；渴望欲望，又逃避欲望；渴望被爱，又逃避被爱。

他按住你，迫使你身后那个部位变得更高，“不许哭了，对自己好一点，以后难受了，还可以来找我，我一直在。”

随后的藤条几乎将你斩为两段，你咬住凭空出现的毛巾才没有失控地痛叫出声。你感觉身后肯定被打破了，你脑子里只有纯粹的疼痛，和他温暖的按在你身上的手。

你从黑夜里醒来，眼泪洇湿了一小片枕巾。


End file.
